A Week Changed My Life
by Nefery-chan
Summary: A young girl with not many friends decides to go to a big event that is held at her school this weekend. She decides to go to it with her only friend. Throughout this week before the big event, many things take place that might change the girl's life for the better. Will she finally be able to have more friends? Rated T for safety. Maybe some fluff at the end, maybe.


~Author's Notes~

Words that are in_ italics_ are sound words.

Words that are in these ' ' are the thoughts of the character.

Of course, these " " mean it's a dialogue.

And the * mean there will be an author note of it at the bottom of the page.

Me: Alright, I should end the author notes here for now so you could read. That is why you came here, right? Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh gosh, I forgot to put the disclaimer. Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia...or Malcolm X?

* * *

One cheery morning at 5:30 A.M., an alarm clock was beeping in one pink room. A young girl about the age of sixteen was waking up that morning. She sluggishly raises her hand up to hit the snooze button. _Beep! Bee-! _A few moments pass and the young girl, suddenly, sitting up on her bed exclaimed, "I can't believe it's almost here!"

The girl swings her leg over her bed and standing up, she begins to stretch. After stretching, she begins to make her bed. In her mind, she became preoccupy of what she should wear for school today. 'I wonder what I should wear today. It needs to be something cute. Oh! I know!' The young girl fist pumps in the air. 'But…before that, I need to get ready.' With the thought in mind, the young girl runs to the bathroom.

After ten minutes or so, the young girl comes out with a white smile on her face. "Alright, I need to figure out what to wear for school today," mumbles the young girl. She walks up to her closet door and opens it. _Creak! _Looking in her closet she pulls out clothes, but puts them back becoming indecisive. "Hmm…" hums the young girl. She taps her chin, thinking of what to wear. Then, an idea hit her. She rummages through her closet, until she pulls out a pink batgirl outfit. After she changes into her outfit, she grabs her backpack and heads downstairs.

"Honey! Hurry up! You still have to bike to school!" yells the young girl's mother. Her mother is a beautiful woman with long, shiny, pink hair that reaches below her waist. The young girl gets most of her traits from her mother except for the confidence that her mother contains.

"I'm coming!" replies back the young girl. She comes to the table and sits down getting ready for break feast.

"It's almost here, isn't it, dear?" comments her mother.

"Um, yes, mother, it is," replies the young girl.

"Aren't you excited, dear?"

"Of course! I've been waiting for this," replies the young girl. "I can't wait to go with my friend this year!"

"Your friend, is it, Rita?" asks her mother.

"Um, yes, mother," answers the young girl.

"Hmmm," hums her mother. "Well, I do hope you will make many new friends this year," continues her mother.

'Ah, yes, I don't have many friends, do I? I wish I was more confident and a little less shy and quiet. Hopefully, if I go, I will make new friends.' The young girl thinking to herself, smiles a hopeful smile.

After finishing her break feast, the young girl waves goodbye to her mother who waves back. Then, she straps on her helmet and rides her sparkly, pink bike to school. Upon her arrival to "_Ves High_," she could see all the students dress up as superheroes. She dismounts her bike and walks it toward the bike rack. In the distant, the young girl could hear her name being called.

"Hey! Estelle!" yells a girl dress up as Poison Ivy from Batman. The girl waves at Estelle and runs up to her.

"Oh, hello, Rita," greets Estelle. "How are you?" asks Estelle.

"Oh yeah, I good," replies Rita. "I can see you love pink very much," comments Rita while looking Estelle up and down.

Estelle blushes noticing Rita was looking at her. "Well, I think pink is a nice color," remarks Estelle.

"Of course, you would say something like that," comments Rita. Few seconds passes by and Rita says, "Hey, why don't we go inside and talk there."

"Okay," replies Estelle. Then, the two girls head inside while chatting away endlessly.

Once inside Estelle and Rita begin to walk to a fork in the hallway. They came to a stop and Rita announces that she wants to go to her locker. They say their temporary good byes and Rita runs off to her locker. Estelle a little bit disappointed, walks to her locker and opens it. 'Hmmm…what do I need to get out first? Oh, I know! I need Geometry, English, and Chemistry for my first three periods!' With those thoughts in mind, Estelle took out her Geometry, English, and Chemistry belongings out of her locker. She puts them in her backpack, but decides to carry her Geometry things since it's her first period of the day. Estelle decides to look for Rita because she was getting a tad bit lonely. She knows where Rita's locker is and she sets out with the location in mind.

Five minutes later, yes, five minutes, Estelle finally gets through crowds of students to find Rita talking to a guy who looks like a child. The "child" was dress up as the character Robin from Batman. Estelle was always taught not to be rude to anyone about their appearance. She kept her mouth shut about the boy looking like a "child."

"Um, hello there," greets Estelle.

"Oh! Estelle! You're just in time!" waves Rita. "Estelle meets Karol, Karol meet Estelle," introduces Rita.

"Um, hello," greets Estelle.

"Oh, hiya!" greets Karol. "Hey, nice custom you got there, it's pretty cool," compliments Karol.

Estelle blushes. 'Yes! I'm finally making a new friend!' "Um, thank you," thanks Estelle and Karol nods.

"Hey, Estelle, right?" questions Karol.

"Yes," replies Estelle.

"You should meet a friend of mine, he's really cool," comments Karol.

Estelle beams a little and replies, "I would love to meet to meet him."

"Alright! I'll get him to come with me after school, just follow Rita after school," pauses Karol. "She knows the way," whispers Karol. The second Karol finishes his sentence the bell rings for the first period. "Okay! See ya later, Rita and Estelle!" waves Karol and walks off to his class.

"Okay, let's go to our class, Estelle," says Rita. Estelle nods. They both walk to their Geometry class. Today in Geometry Estelle and Rita learn about conditional statements and postulates, but they didn't have enough time in class to do their homework. "Oh, man, having homework sucks," complains Rita. "Well, at least I understand it, what about Estelle?"

"Oh, um, yes, I think I could do it," Estelle replies.

"Alright, if you say so," mumbles Rita. "Well, we gotta part ways now," announces Rita. "See ya later, Estelle!" exclaims Rita and waves at Estelle before she walks off to Chemistry.

"Okay, you'll be fine, Estelle," whispers Estelle. "Alright, to English!" announces Estelle and walks downstairs to English. Once Estelle reaches the English, she sits down in her seat. The teacher was already in the classroom and so were many of her classmates. The bell rings and the teacher stand up to start the lecture. In English class, Estelle and her classmates watch a video about a man named *Malcolm X. During the video, they have to write notes about the video that were important to them. Once the video finishes, the teacher didn't have time to go over the video. There was no assignment for the class. The bell rings and Estelle heads to Chemistry.

When she walks to Chemistry, she saw Rita on the way. They high five each other and walk off to their next class. Estelle reaches Chemistry, grabs the homework packet off the table and sits down in her sit. The bell rings and everyone settle down in their seats when the teacher came. In class, Estelle and her classmates checks their worksheet from last week. Estelle finds out that she didn't do too well on it, but she wasn't the only one. Since everyone didn't do well on the worksheet, the teacher decides not to grade it. Then, the teacher decides the students should do more practice on Significant Figures. They begin to practice on the white boards. When there were only five minutes left of class, the teacher stops the class and gives them their homework for the night. It wasn't very long and looks easy to Estelle. Heck, she even finishes half of it during class. The bell rings and Estelle sets off to her locker.

After 2 or 3 minutes or so, she reaches her locker and puts away English binder and book and her Chemistry book. She didn't need her Chemistry book for the assignment. She takes out her French belongings and stuffs them into her backpack. She closes her locker and walks to her music class. She heads downstairs and through the other sophomore hallway to the music room. She puts down her backpack near the band instruments, grabs her folder, and sits down. The bell rings and everyone rushes to their seats. In this music class, almost everyone have a folder partner. Estelle's folder partner was dress up as Cat women from Batman, she's very kind. They talk to each sometimes, but not a lot.

"Hey, Estelle did you know we're having a transfer student here today?" asks the girl dress up as Cat women.

"Really? I didn't know that," whispers Estelle.

"Yeah, I heard she's sooo perfect, every guy that sees her drools over her," adds the girl.

"Wow, she must be that amazing then," compliments Estelle.

"Or maybe mean and egoistic," huffs the girl.

The teacher comes and yells "Alright, class! Quiet down! Today we have a new transfer student! Her name is Judith!" When the name was called, a young, beautiful girl stands up in the back. Everyone turn their heads to see what the transfer student looks like, even Estelle. The young girl was dress up as Cat women as well, but looks more gorgeous in it then her folder partner. She was skinny, but not too skinny. Her hair was shiny and perfect. All the traits about her were perfect. Estelle grew a little envious of this girl. She could feel the girl enjoying all the attention she was getting and being proud of it. The most thing Estelle was envious about her was her confidence. Yes, her confidence. Looking over to her folder partner, Estelle can tell her folder partner doesn't seem to like this new girl that much. Then, all of a sudden, everyone starts bursting out questions for the young girl.

The teacher claps her hands out of irritation and yells, "Alright, class! That is enough! You can do this after the class, but today we are working on our songs!" After that, the class begin to sing their warm ups. Once the warm ups were finish, the teacher announces the new solos for the song "It Takes the Whole Village." Sadly, Estelle didn't get the part, but it no longer matter to her. Then, the teacher decides to get the class to sing the song with the new solos. After about four tries, the teacher decides to move to the song "Riversong, A Celtic Celebration." Everyone in the class as well Estelle really loves singing this song. It was peaceful yet mysterious and mystical at the same time. As soon as they finish polishing the song, the bell rings. Estelle puts away the folder while her folder partner stacks the chairs. After she puts away the folder, she walks over to her backpack to pick it up. Then, Estelle feels someone tapping her shoulder and she turns around. To her surprise, it was the transfer student, Judith.

"Hi, it's Estelle, right?" questions Judith.

"Um, yes, it is," replies Estelle. "Is there something I can help you with?" asks Estelle.

"Uh, yeah," replies Judith. "Would you mind if you could show me around the school later?"

"Uh, no, I don't mind," answers Estelle. "I'm surprised though," comments Estelle.

"Why's that?" questions Judith, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, why don't you ask the other girls, why me?" asks Estelle.

"Huh? Oh, that, I don't like how people gets into my personal space," replies Judith. "Anyway, you seem like a nice person, so I asked you, instead," adds Judith.

"Oh, well, how about after school, then?" suggests Estelle.

"Alright, that works," nods Judith. "Bye, Estelle," says Judith and walks away with backpack in hand.

"Bye, Judith," repeats Estelle. After the surprise conversation, Estelle walks to her French class.

Two minutes pass and Estelle makes her way to her seat. On Estelle's way to her seat, her teacher exclaims, "Bonjour, Estelle! Ça va?"

Estelle replies, "Ça va bien." Her teacher nods and Estelle gets herself seated. All her classmates files into the room and in the crowd Estelle could spy Rita. "Bonjour, Rita!" waves Estelle.

"Bonjour, Estelle!" waves Rita. She walks over to the desk next to Estelle's and sits down. "So…how's your day?" questions Rita.

"Um, it's good," answers Estelle. "Hey! Did you know we have a transfer student in music class today?" announces Estelle.

"Really, who is it?" asks Rita.

"It's a beautiful girl named Judith," replies Estelle.

"Oh! You mean the girl who's everyone is talking about?" questions Rita.

"Yeah, that's her, I even get to show her around after school," announces Estelle.

"Wow, you've been meeting new people lately, but don't you need to meet up with Karol after school?" reminds Rita.

"Oh! I forgot all about that," exclaims Estelle. "I wonder if Judith could tag along with us?" wonders Estelle.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but I'm not so sure about Karol," mumbles Rita. "Well, whatever, just bring her along, we can explain it to him later," says Rita.

"Okay, if you say so," says Estelle. Then the bell rings again showing that the twenty minutes study hall had started. Estelle begins to work on her Chemistry assignment, then on her Geometry. At the end of the study hall, she finishes both her Chemistry and Geometry assignments. Once the bell rings, Estelle and Rita walks out of the classroom to the cafeteria.

Once they reach the cafeteria, they both grab a tray and walks down the lunch line to grab their lunch. Estelle grabs a peanut butter & jelly sandwich, an apple and milk. Estelle looks over to Rita's tray and sees a ham & cheese sandwich, a cookie and a water bottle. After they check out, Estelle follows Rita to a table where Karol is sitting.

"Hey, Rita and Estelle!" greets Karol.

"Hello, Karol," greets Estelle.

"Hey, Karol!" greets Rita with a smile. "Say, Karol, could Estelle's friend tag along after school?" asks Rita.

"Hmmm, well, I guess it's okay if it's Estelle's friend," replies Karol.

"Thank you," thanks Estelle.

"Hey, no problem," says Karol.

After all is said, Estelle, Rita, and Karol begin to finish their lunches. They finish their lunches about five minutes before the bell rings. They get up from their table and walk to class together until Karol says he must get to his class. Once Estelle and Rita part from Karol, the way back to their class was share in silence. They reach their class just in time before the bell rings.

Once everyone has sit down in their seats, the French teacher begins her lecture about irregular adjectives. After about forty minutes, the bell rings. Luckily for Estelle, the French teacher didn't give the class any homework.

"Whew, no assignments so far," comments Estelle. Then, next to her, she hears Rita sigh. Estelle worries something is wrong with her friend. 'She looks a little pink. Hmmm, oh, I know! She has to be sick. That's must be it. ' "Um, Rita, are you feeling well?" asks Estelle with a worry tone.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Estelle," says Rita with a weak smile. Before, Estelle could say anything else, Rita waves good bye and runs off.

"If she says so," mumbles Estelle. In her mind, she knows something is wrong, but shrugs the feeling off. She walks to her next class.

After her sixth period, she goes back to her locker to grab her Algebra II and World History things. She puts away her French, Geometry, and Chemistry books and binders and takes out her Algebra book and binder and World History book and notebook. Then, she walks to Algebra II class and sits down before the bell rings.

Estelle looks around the class to see if she could spot her friend, Rita. Of course, she spots the girl dress in Poison Ivy sitting and sulking in the back corner of the room. Before Estelle could have the chance to walk over to Rita, the bell rings. Estelle sits down and pouts a little not getting the chance to talk to Rita. The teacher rises from her seat and begins a lecture about relations and functions.

After about forty-five minutes have pass, the bell rings showing that the seventh period has ended. Before Estelle could talk to Rita, Rita swiftly left the classroom. Estelle grew gloomy thinking that Rita was avoiding her. She sullenly grabs her backpack and walks to World History.

After two minutes, Estelle arrives at her classroom and to her surprise she saw Judith there. When they meet eyes, Estelle gives a small smile and Judith waves back at Estelle. Estelle shuffles over to the seat next to Judith and seats down.

"Hey, we're in the same class," remarks Judith.

"Um, yes, we are," whispers Estelle. Estelle is still very uncomfortable around Judith. Of course, Estelle just met her today.

"So, we're still planning to meet each other after, right?" questions Judith.

"Yes, but I need to meet with someone after school first," comments Estelle. "I hope you don't mind, if I do," adds Estelle.

"Oh, I don't mind," replies Judith, "but I would like to meet this person you are meeting."

"Oh okay, then, thank you," thanks Estelle.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," say Judith.

After Judith finish her sentence, the bell rings for the beginning of the eighth period. Estelle and Judith turns around for the lecture their teacher was about to teach. Today, in World History, Estelle and Judith watch a video until the end of the period. Before the bell rings, Estelle puts away her things in her backpack. At the end of the period, Estelle gets up from her seat and walks to her locker.

"Hey!" yells someone familiar. Estelle turns around and sees Judith running after her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot you were coming with me," apologizes Estelle.

"It's fine," answers Judith.

"Just let me get to my locker and we could get going," remarks Estelle. Judith nods in reply. Thus, the two set out to Estelle's locker.

Once, they have reach Estelle's locker, Estelle opens her locker and puts back her World History notebook and book. After checking she had everything in her backpack, she shuts her locker. "Okay, I need to find a friend of mine to meet this other person," says Estelle. Judith nods again in understanding.

After, ten minutes or so, Estelle finds out, her friend, Rita, have left her behind. Estelle was upset. She wonders way her friend would leave her behind like this. Estelle sits down at table in the cafeteria. Judith follows and sits down next to her.

"Hey, I don't think she meant to leave you on purpose," reassures Judith. "I'm sure, something went wrong," continues Judith.

"I guess so," mumbles Estelle, "but thank you for the reassurance." Estelle smiles a weak smile.

"My tour around the school can be put off a day," remarks Judith.

"Oh no, you don't need to," assures Estelle. "Anyway, I promise I would show you around the school after school," repeats Estelle.

"Are you sure?" asks Judith.

"Yes, I'm fine now," smiles Estelle.

After all is said, Estelle gives a tour of the school for Judith. Once the tour ends, Estelle and Judith say their good byes and went their separate ways. Estelle grabs her bike, mounts it and rides it back home. On the way, she replays of all the events that have happen to her at school.

* * *

~Author's Notes~

*Malcolm X was an African American born during the civil war. His father was killed when he was only six years old and his mother, shortly after his father's death, move to an institution. When Malcolm grew older, he became successful in school even though he was the only black student. At first, he wanted to be a lawyer, but after his English teacher's comment something changed in him. Malcolm X was a spokesmen for many africans, but he was not like Martin King Jr. He was more forceful in his speeches. At first, he hated the white people, but after one incident he begin to believe not all white people are bad. Unfortunaly, at one his of speeches, he was shot down by three african men in New York City.

Me: Konnhichiwa, minna! X3 I'm sorry if this chapter is not interesting or long. I tend to get very wordy sometimes, sorry. I do hope you guys like this, if not that's fine as well. Please, review, please. I would like to know what you think of this story. I'm always open to advice so please share. I promise I won't bite or snap at you. Anyway, thank you all who reads this chapter and reviews it. Until next time, sayonara!


End file.
